killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
thumb| Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu (jap. 涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu , engl. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) ist der Name einer Anime-Fernsehserie, die auf der Roman-Serie Suzumiya Haruhi basiert, geschrieben von Tanigawa Nagaru mit Illustrationen von Ito Noizi. Geschichte Als Suzumiya Haruhi sich das erste mal in ihrer neuen Schule vorstelt, erklärt sie ihren neuen Schulkameraden sofort, dass sie kein Interesse an alltäglichen Dingen hat. Was sie interessiert sind Aliens, Menschen aus der Zukunft, aussergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten und solche Dinge. Sofort gründet sie die SOS Brigade, einen Klub der sich mit aussergewöhnlichen Dingen beschäftigen soll und Kyon, einer ihrer Klassenkameraden, wird von ihr als erstes Mitglied auserkoren. Sehr zu dessen Leidwesen, denn ist er doch genau das Gegenteil von Haruhi und hat sich nie besonders für solche Dinge interessiert. Doch was niemand ahnt, Haruhi, die von aussen wie ein hübsches Mädchen mit einem unglaublichen Ehrgeiz und Willen wirkt, hat die Fähigkeit die Welt um sich herum zu verändern wie es ihr gefällt. Eine Fähigkeit von der sie nicht mal selbst etwas weiß und die gleichermaßen viel Unruhe stiften kann, wenn sie sich mal wieder etwas in den Kopf gesetzt oder einfach nur Langeweile hat. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Romanreihe Die Romanreihe Haruhi Suzumiya startete am 6. Juni 2003 mit The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) und umfasst zurzeit 10 veröffentlichte Bände. Die Light Novel verkaufte sich in Japan über 4,5 Millionen mal. Die Reihe soll ab April 2009 bei Little, Brown Books for Young Readers in den USA erscheinen. Romane Der erste Roman der Serie wurde am 6. Juni 2003 von Kadokawa Shoten veröffentlicht. # 涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 - Suzumiya Harui no Yūutsu (The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの溜息 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Tameiki (The Sighs of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの退屈 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Taikutsu (The Boredom of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの消失 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Shōshitsu (The Vanishing of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの暴走 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Bōsō (The Rampage of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの動揺 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Dōyō (The Agitation of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの陰謀 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Inbō (The Intrigues of Suzumiya Haruhi) # 涼宮ハルヒの憤慨 - Suzumiya Haruhi no Fungai (The Indignation of Suzumiya Haruhi) Anime Kyoto Animation produzierte im Jahr 2006 eine 14-teilige Anime-Serie, die auf der Romanvorlage beruht. Die Serie wurde vom 2. April 2006 bis zum 2. Juli 2006 im japanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Am 7. Juli 2007 wurde auf der Titelseite von Asahi Shimbun eine zweite Staffel der Serie angekündigt. In den Vereinigten Staaten wird Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu unter dem Titel "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" von Bandai auf DVD veröffentlicht. Neben einer Standardversion mit der chronologischen Reihenfolge gibt es eine Extended Version in einer Box, welche einmal eine Zusatz-DVD mit der TV-Reihenfolge und zum anderen einige Franchises enthält. In Deutschland wurde Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu von Anime Virtual lizenziert. Ab Mai soll die Serie im zweimonatlichen Abstand auf vier DVDs unter dem Titel "Die Melancholie der Haruhi Suzumiya" erscheinen. Die Reihenfolge der Episoden entspricht der japanischen Veröffentlichung, die nicht chronologisch ist, da der Lizenzgeber keine andere Reihenfolge zuließ. Ursprünglich wurde der Titel der Serie als "Die Sehnsucht der Haruhi Suzumiya" angekündigt. Anime Virtual benannte die Serie, auf Wunsch der Fans, kurze Zeit später zu "Die Melancholie der Haruhi Suzumiya" um und ließ darüber abstimmen, welche Sprecher die Rollen der Hauptcharaktere übernehmen sollen. Manga Bisher existieren 2 verschiedene Manga in Anlehnung an die Haruhi-Suzumiya-Romanreihe. Sie wurden von Kadokawa Shoten veröffentlicht. Der erste, illustriert von Mizuno Makoto, lief vom Mai 2004 bis Dezember 2004. Der zweite, illustriert von Gaku Tsugano, startete im November 2005 und ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Ab Oktober 2008 soll der Manga bei Yen Press auf Englisch in den USA erscheinen. Autoren: Betas: